The invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette device in which a cassette containing the magnetic tape can be introduced into a cassette tray and can rest, loosely held, in the cassette tray before or after a moving of an operating lever which can move with the cassette housing. During the introduction or insertion, the operating lever interacting with a tappet, which in the introduction position of the cassette pushes against the latter.
Such a magnetic tape cassette device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,945. The tape drive of such a magnetic tape device has a cassette tray into which the cassette is manually pushed. In the cassette tray, the cassette can rest, loosely held, without tape drive functions being initiated or once tape drive functions at the end of a playing operation have returned the cassette back to the loosely held position. In this loosely held position, the cassette rests in the cassette tray with so much play that it moves when the device is jolted and consequently may rattle in the tray. Particularly when such a magnetic tape cassette device is fitted in a motor vehicle, such jolts on the device arise and rattling effects occur, which are disagreeable for the vehicle passengers.
It is known per se in the case of magnetic tape cassette devices to counter the rattling by means of a tappet which pushes laterally against a cassette wall and suppresses movement of the cassette leading to rattling. This tappet is spring-loaded and is connected via a connecting rod to a lift or operating lever, which transfers cassette movements to the tape drive in order to shift the lift lever with the cassette, for example, into a playing position. Conversely, the lift lever may also convert lift movements into pushing-out movements of the cassette tray as part of the eject movement. This known design consists of a series of individual parts, including a spring, and is thus complex.